


Angels of Time

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, M/M, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One angel was halfway through the window while the other’s hand was a few inches from Stiles’ face, a finger pointing at his face. He jumped a bit when fingers touched his own but relaxed, squeezing Derek’s hand.<br/>“You know, right?” Derek murmured and Stiles smiled softly.<br/>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers are my guilty pleasure

Derek quickly looked up as a wind blew into the room and froze. ”Stiles.” he said carefully, not wanting to startle the younger boy who hummed.

“Yeah?” he looked up and gasped, standing up without taking his eyes off of the statue in front of them. “How did it get here…?”

“I don’t know. Deaton said he’d sent them away. All of them.”

“Call the pack. And Deaton.”

Derek quickly grabbed his phone and typed in the familiar number. It rang two times before it was picked up.

“ _Derek_?”  
“Isaac, get to Stiles’ house now. Bring Deaton and the rest.”

“ _What’s wrong_?” Derek could here movement in the background and he glared at the angel.

“They’re back. The angels, they’re back.”

_“ **What**? Fuck, we’re on our way.”_

“Derek?” Stiles said. “Could you take over?”

“Yeah. You can look away.”

Stiles sighed in relief. “Thanks.” He turned around to grab his phone and a panicked sound escaped his mouth. “Derek, there’s two more.”

One angel was halfway through the window while the other’s hand was a few inches from Stiles’ face, a finger pointing at his face. He jumped a bit when fingers touched his own but relaxed, squeezing Derek’s hand.

“You know, right?” Derek murmured and Stiles smiled softly.

“Yeah, I know.”

The room was completely silent except the sound of Stiles’ rapidly beating heart and quick inhales. Derek focused on the familiar sound of the younger man’s heart and ignored the urge to close his eyes. Minutes passed and Stiles fidget behind him, making him squeeze his hand, fondness for the human overwhelming him.

“Can you keep it up?”

“…Probably not…”

“They won’t make it in time.”

“I know.”

“You wanna count?”

“1-“

“2-“

“3.”

Derek quickly turned around and wrapped his arm protectively around Stiles and-


End file.
